


Potion of Transmogrification (aka Penis Potion)

by putputters



Category: Fable 2 (Video Game)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Gender Changes, Alternate Universe Logan & Hero of Brightwall, Comedy, Cute, F/M, Fluff, Fluffy, Gender Bender, Gender or Sex Swap, Gender potion is actually a thing omg, Humor, Kids, M/M, OC, Romance, Tim the Monk is a real NPC in my game, bc his personality is meh in-game, but he's basically OC here, doesn't follow canon
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-09-17
Updated: 2016-09-17
Packaged: 2018-08-15 12:40:24
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,143
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8056786
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/putputters/pseuds/putputters
Summary: Sparrow has gotten many lectures [from Garth] about how spacing out is not only a waste of precious time, but extremely dangerous. She'd wave off his advice with a “Relax, what's the worst that could happen?"In which Fem!Sparrow accidentally takes a potion that changes her gender.





	Potion of Transmogrification (aka Penis Potion)

**Author's Note:**

> "The Penis Potion" because it looks like a penis, but also gives Fem!Sparrow a peniiiis.  
> ["Potion of Transmogrification wiki"](http://fable.wikia.com/wiki/Potion_of_Transmogrification)  
> [](http://s1361.photobucket.com/user/putputters/media/Mobile%20Uploads/image_zpsz8qduzyp.jpeg.html)
> 
> Also, this was meant to be something short and funny, but tbh it's prolly gonna be two chapters. And if anything comes across as offensive, give me suggestions on what I should change. The basic plot for this was a girl getting turned into a guy and worrying about if her husband would still accept her. Even though her body is male, she still refers to herself in female pronouns. It's certainly not meant to invoke any sort of gender/body dysphoria. She doesn't care about her new appearance, she's just worried about her husband freaking out.

If Garth was there, he would've scolded her for not paying attention. The Hero of Will says that he's always focused on the task at hand and aware of his surroundings. Sparrow has gotten many lectures about how spacing out is not only a waste of precious time, but extremely dangerous. She'd wave off his advice with a “ _Relax, what's the worst that could happen?_ " And he'd give her a stern look before he'd walk away, grumbling about idiotic fellow heroes. 

If Hammer was there, she would've paused for a few seconds before exploding with laughter. The Hero of Strength has a big heart, but is merciless when it comes to teasing. Like many other times Sparrow’s gotten in trouble, Hammer would slap her just a _bit_ too hard on the back and say, “Only you would have this kinda luck”. And Sparrow would respond that it's because every hero has awful luck, but since she is a combination of the three types of heroes, she has _triple_ the bad luck.

If Reaver was there, he wouldn't have batted an eye (as a man centuries old, he's probably seen stranger things). In fact, he'd probably say something degrading about her and proposition her in the same sentence. Not that he would actually act on the latter. Probably. Sparrow can never tell when he’s being serious unless he's pointing a gun at her face. And for the Hero of Skill, whipping it out is a reflex. (Now that she thinks about it, it's true for both.)

But the other three heroes aren't here to judge her, so Sparrow’s making up for it by judging herself. She just thought it was an experience potion! It couldn't be helped that she drank it! She's been chugging exp potions since she started her training as a hero! 

And yeah, okay, maybe there _was_ a recorded message left by Leo the Alchemist’s representative, but she couldn't be arsed to listen to him! She was busy picking off the fleshy (and non-fleshy skeleton) bits of the enemies she faced from her hair and off of her clothes. 

And who the hell has a prison full of monstrous creatures and bandits underneath their home? She always knew Lucien was a sick man. 

His castle is beautiful though, Sparrow can admit that he had great taste. She's happy to have achieved her sister’s lifelong dream of living in a castle. 

Her dog is sitting at her heel, staring up at her, whimpering. 

“Hush, Dog. You're not going to tell Tim about this, yeah? You've been my pal for ages, you're not going to betray that trust, hm?” 

(Yes, she calls her dog, “Dog”. She was a child when they first met, alright? She’s never claimed to be imaginative. And Rose, her older sister, was always the creative one. God, Sparrow misses her so much.)

Dog barks in agreement, his tail wagging.

She tosses him a treat ( _not_ a bribe, definitely not) and pats his head. “Good boy.”

~~~ \ ( • - • ) / ~~~

She makes her way back to her home, Brightwood Tower (Garth’s old home), and is grateful, for once, that her kids take after her because they’re outside adventuring. They're out in the woods with her husband, Tim the Monk. He's a great father and the best husband a person could ask for, but he'll be back soon (he always seems to know when she's home) and this is what has Sparrow panicking in their bedroom.

She's lost her lady bits and has man parts! The worst part ( _ugh_ ) about it is that everything else about her is the same (her clothes [well, it's a good thing that she wears Noble Gent’s clothes, isn't it? But she's wearing Noble Lady’s boots and they're suddenly a size too small] and her _hair_. She has _pigtails_ ).

How is she going to explain this to her husband?

“Hi, honey! While you were gone, I decided to explore the tombs beneath our new home and stumbled across a potion! I drank it without thinking and now you can call me, ‘Husband’!” 

That sums it up quite easily, actually. But she can't tell him that! She knows he's bisexual, but it's got to be weird (understatement) to have a wife one minute and a husband in the next. He's a lovely, wonderful man, but she's sure he would've wanted to learn of her PLAN TO SUDDENLY BECOME A MAN.

And it wasn't a plan! It was an accident because she's _stupid_ and she should've known better than to just drink anything she sees lying-

“Who are you?”

Sparrow gasps and turns towards her doorway. Her eldest son, Logan, is standing there, holding onto her youngest’s hand. But it wasn't Logan who asked that, it was her daughter.

Sparrow’s heart aches for some reason. She’s about to respond (with what, she doesn't know. Maybe an impressive “uhhh”) when Logan pulls out his toy sword and points it at her. 

“I'm not afraid of you! My mum’s the greatest hero in Albion and she’ll kick your arse! Leave, now!” he says. 

She puts a hand to her chest. _My brave, brave boy._ Sparrow’s so proud of him for standing up to her ( _him_ now?), but she also wants to know where in the world he heard that word. And why he thought it was acceptable to _taunt_ an enemy. Once all this is sorted, she will be having _words_ with her boy. 

She sighs. She's just going to have to come out with it. How embarrassing. 

She walks closer to her kids and drops down to one knee, like she always does when she comes home to greet them. Sparrow pulls out two gifts from her inner coat pockets. For Logan, she slides over a toy gun and for her daughter, she slides a toy sword that's been painted green.

There's squealing before she finds little arms around her neck and a face full of hair. Her daughter whispers in awe, “You remembered!”

Sparrow wraps both arms around her and kisses her forehead. “Of course I did, Linny,” she whispers back. 

(Tim named her Caroline, actually. One can probably guess why Sparrow’s not allowed to name her kids, though it doesn't mean she's not allowed to give them nicknames.)

But anyway, Sparrow’s been gone for a while, trying to make the money to buy Fairfax Castle. She came back home relatively often, at least once after every two quests. But most times, only Tim was home to greet her and she’d leave all the gifts with him. He told her last time that Linny had asked for a toy sword so she could play heroes with her siblings. A _green_ toy sword just because. 

Her son’s eyes widen. She can see him searching for traces of her old self on her new face and when he finds confirmation, he goes, “Mum?!” 

She smiles at him warmly before her eyes narrow and the smile gets a tad sharper. Logan’s eyes widen again, but this time he looks nervous instead of surprised. _Oh, he should be._

She beckons to him, smile still on her face. “C’mere, son. Come and tell Mummy where you learned to say that sort of thing.”

She can see him weighing his feelings: fear at the possibility of being chastised for his language OR happiness at his mother returning home. He visibly gulps before making the decision to leap to his mother’s arms like his sister has. 

Sparrow chuckles and kisses his temple. “That was brave of you, Logan. Protecting your sister and our home like that.”

He looks up at her. “Really?”

“Really.”

She hears laughter coming from the entrance to the tower and knows that it's her husband back with their other two children (the middle kids, Annette and Pete). Sparrow gives Logan and Linny another hug before asking them to play with their siblings while she talks to their papa. Linny puts up a bit of a fuss, but Logan just grabs their presents and pulls her downstairs. He can be perceptive when he wants to be.

She can hear her husband’s footsteps coming up the stairs and her heart beats a little faster. She's nervous because of the whole now-a-man thing, but she's also excited to see him. To tell him about their new house (castle) and to tell him she's finally staying home (with the occasional quest or two). 

“Sweetheart, are you home?”

 _Oh god._ She's not ready for this. What if he comes in and thinks she's her own side-lover or something? What if he wants to leave her? She needs to calm down.

She's sitting on their bed and looking at her feet when he comes in. She feels him staring at her from the doorway. Her face feels hot and her eyes are wet. 

“Sparrow?” Tim whispers.

She bites her lip and nods her head, still refusing to look up at him. She doesn't want to see his reaction. 

He walks towards her and her heartbeat quickens. 

She can feel fingers on her face, tracing her jaw down to her chin. Her face is tilted up and she's looking into his eyes. His eyes are warm. 

“Hello, Sweetie,” he says softly. 

And then the tears fall. There's a lump in her throat, but she's trying to explain what happened and why she looks like this. It all comes out garbled because she's sniffling and hiccuping after every couple of words. But he seems to get the gist of what happened.

Tim hugs her tightly, pressing her forehead to his shoulder, and hushes her.

“I knew being married to a hero was going to be a life full of surprises, but I certainly never expected this,” he says.

Some form of apology leaves her throat and he responds by rubbing her back. 

“I know, dear. Don't you apologize, I knew what I was getting myself into.” For a couple of moments, he silently comforts her. 

“...house,” she says.

“Hm?”

“...I bought a house.”

“Which one?”

She rubs her eyes and leans back to look at him. “Fairfax Castle.”

Tim’s eyebrows raise. “You did it?”

Sparrow nods, hands on his chest, holding onto his robes. 

“I'm so proud of you!” He tilts them sideways onto the bed and kisses her cheeks with loud smacking sounds. 

She preens at the praise and giggles at his kisses. 

Tim pulls the elastics from her pigtails and runs his hand through her hair, brushing strands away from her face. “Woman or man, you look quite adorable with pigtails, but I love you best with your hair down.”

She blushes and presses against his hand. “You flatterer! You don't have to lie, I know I look ridiculous now.”

He cups the side of her face and brushes his thumb over her cheekbone. “You’re beautiful to me, either way.”

She makes a noise that's a mix between embarrassed and pleased and kisses him on the lips. “You're such a sap!”

Tim laughs and kisses her on the nose before sitting up to take his shoes off. He slips out of his robes and is left in his underclothes. 

“Tim?”

He hums in response and begins taking off her clothes, starting with her shoes. 

She wiggles her bare toes at him after he takes off her socks and raises an eyebrow. “What are you doing?”

“Preparing for a nap with my spouse,” he says. 

He's taken off her coat and is working on unbuttoning her shirt when she asks, “And who’s watching the kids?”

“Dog will watch them. He's been responsible for keeping an eye on a trouble magnet of a hero and you’ve turned out relatively fine, I'm sure he can handle four kids.” He slides her shirt off of her and peels off her gloves. 

“Hey!” she protests. “I'm not that bad!” She's unbuttoning her own pants and slips out of them, tossing them on the floor.

Tim looks her up and down before giving her a pointed look. 

She licks her lips and looks away, taking off her bra (and wasn't _that_ humiliating, she forgot she was wearing it even though she doesn't have her… _ladies_ anymore. When the bra’s off, she cups her hands to her chest and frowns.

“I miss them,” she says. 

Tim comes up from behind her, his hands interlocking with hers on her chest. “Mm, me too. But now you've got this.” He brings their hands to rest on her thighs and drags them towards her crotch, but doesn't touch her new parts. He tugs at her small clothes and scratches her inner thighs.

She feels a pang of arousal and moans his name. She turns to kiss him and he responds, grinning against her lips. “I thought we were napping?”

“Do _you_ want to nap?” He smirks.

_Damn him._

“No,” she says as she turns around to pin him to the bed.

**Author's Note:**

> After changing Sparrow's hair (I changed his the color of his clothes too but am too lazy to take a newer picture).  
> [](http://s1361.photobucket.com/user/putputters/media/Mobile%20Uploads/image_zpsyjxfbhnh.jpeg.html)  
>   
>  
> 
> I finally bought Castle Fairfax yesterday, which is what inspired me to write this. And the gender potion was found in the tombs beneath the castle; yep it's reaaaal. I was so confused. But my Fem!Sparrow makes a handsome man. ;) Except my husband and kids disappeared (they're still listed as family though). :(


End file.
